<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numb by fallingforboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153694">Numb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys'>fallingforboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is left broken after the war, struggling to get back to the life she knew before. When Headmistress McGonagall gives previous seventh years the chance to redo their last year as eighth years, Hermione jumps at the opportunity.</p><p>She soon finds herself surrounded by people she never expected. Especially Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was broken. She knew that. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how many smiles she faked in front of Harry and Ron, no matter how free she appeared to be when she went shopping with Ginny, no matter what inspiring words she said in her speech at the party the Ministry held for the one month anniversary of the war, she was broken.</p><p> </p><p>And she didn’t know how to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>So when McGonagall gave the previous seventh years a chance to come back to Hogwarts for an additional “eighth year” and sit for their NEWTS, she accepted without a second thought. Harry and Ron had their Auror training, and although she was offered the same, she declined. </p><p> </p><p>She would go back to Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>Because Hermione Granger was more than broken.</p><p> </p><p>She was numb.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>There were a total of eight so-called eighth years that returned. </p><p> </p><p><em> How fitting</em>, Hermione thought. </p><p> </p><p>McGonagall told the eighth years that each one of them would have their own room that would be connected to a common room, a private, shared space for eighth years only. </p><p> </p><p>“There has never been a need for inter house unity more than there is now,” McGonagall stated, peering at the eight students over her glasses, “And I expect all of you to set an example to the younger kids. There are differences amongst you, I don’t disagree. But you might find that the similarities might shine through, if you allow them to.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a twinkle in the headmistress’s eye, and Hermione couldn’t help thinking that her resemblance to Dumbledore was uncanny. As if reading her thoughts, the portrait of the late headmaster winked at her from behind the headmistress. She was pulled from her thoughts by McGonagall’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I called you a month before the start of the term because I believe that it would be beneficial for both you and the rest of the students if you all had a chance to get to know each other before.” An exhausted look passed through her face, and Hermione realized just how hard the war had been on the older woman. “The castle has been rebuilt, but there is much to be done to get it back to its former glory, and I do not have time to deal with the petty fights of eight <em> adults </em> who cannot set their differences aside.”</p><p> </p><p>“On that note, I will escort you to the eighth year wing, and leave you to get settled.” And with that, McGonagall ushered the eight students out of her office and to the part of the castle that has never been used previous to this year. </p><p> </p><p>“The password is <em> Amortenia</em>,” McGonagall called out, stopping in front of the door to the common room. “Now, remember, every single person that will live in this common room has gone through a war, no matter the side. That was not easy for <em> anyone </em> to deal with, let alone children. So please, keep that in mind as you settle in.” </p><p> </p><p>With those final words, the headmistress turned around and strolled back to her office. As she entered, Dumbledore and Snape immediately turned towards her from their respective portraits.</p><p> </p><p>“They were all so <em> quiet</em>, Albus. Do you think this will work?” she asked, doubt and fatigue creeping up in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Minerva, those children have been through a war. And as much suffering as that has caused, it binds them together, more than they know. We can only be patient, and let fate run its course,” the bespectacled wizard reassured with a familiar spark in his eye. </p><p> </p><p>The wizard in black sneered. “With all due respect, that common room is a potion waiting to explode.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's eyes glistened. “Maybe you are right, Severus. But that might be just what those children need.”</p><p> </p><p>The headmistress sighed. “I can only hope you know what you are doing, Albus.”</p><p> </p><p>The previous headmaster winked in response.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Five to three. They were outnumbered by the Slytherins five to three. </p><p> </p><p>Out of all the people Hermione expected to return this year, the Slytherins were not a single one of them. </p><p> </p><p>But in front of her stood Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass, all sporting identical blank stares, waiting for the unavoidable fight that would begin. </p><p> </p><p>Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, who were the only other students that returned, were both glancing at Hermione, as if she would be the one to explode first. </p><p> </p><p>After an excruciating minute of silence where the eight students stood and stared at each other, Blaise spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, no need for introductions, I believe. But in any case, you may call me Blaise Zabini, a prat that once followed the idiotic beliefs of his parents, but has now realized that he can think for himself, and if anyone’s asking, he thinks that Voldie can go fuck himself in his grave,” he finished, a hint of a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent again.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a rather long name, Zabini.” Hermione started when the low voice echoed in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s face mirrored the hesitant smile on Blaise’s, and he held out a hand to the Italian wizard. Blaise widened in surprise, but a full blown grin took over his features as he shook the Gryffindor’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise’s words seemed to have given the other Slytherins a bit of courage, and Daphne was the next to apologize. Pansy followed, as she looked directly into Hermione’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We were a product of our parents’ foolish beliefs, and I know that does not excuse our actions in any way. But I am sorry, for everything that I have put you through, whether it was intentional or not,” she looked at the ground in front of her, her previous courage seemingly fading in the quiet room, “If I could go back, I would change it without hesitation.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I wouldn’t.” Hermione’s voice was devoid of emotion, her face blank, but she felt seven pairs of eyes shift towards her, surprise and confusion filling their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“The war needed to happen. I’m not saying it was a good thing, but it was necessary. Without it, this,” Hermione asserted, pointing between herself and other others, “wouldn’t be possible. We would all still be in the same position we were in three years ago. I cannot forget your actions, but I acknowledge that you are trying, and I am willing to move forward. And I appreciate your apologies, Daphne and Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy nodded meekly, astonished that one third of the Golden Trio wasn’t out to put her in Azkaban. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave her a hesitant smile, and she returned it. <em> Now for the others. </em></p><p> </p><p>But Blaise seemed to take care of the problem himself. She heard the grunts of Theodore and Draco as he elbowed both of them, and a short laugh burst out of her. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m running a little low on sleep, and the expressions on your faces were quite entertaining,” she admitted, a smile betraying her as she recalled the wide eyes and the puffed cheeks of the two Slytherins. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise threw an arm over her shoulder. Hermione stilled. After the war, she had a problem with people touching her, an after effect of the torture she endured at the hand of Bellatrix. She calmed her racing heart, Blaise meant no harm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco stiffen.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to apologize, Granger, these two deserve it,” he drawled casually, but he glared pointedly at the objects of his words. </p><p> </p><p>Theo cleared his throat, drawing her attention. “My father being killed is the best thing that has happened in my extremely fucked up life,” he said with a bitter tone, “and it’s a wonder I’m able to come back here after all the shit that I did. But I’m not going to give up this second chance, not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise agreed, his previously light-hearted mood disappearing, “This second chance means more to us than anything, and just the fact that you guys,” his arm around Hermione pulled her closer to him, “are not threatening us with Azkaban is unbelievable. But we are sorry, for <em> everything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannah, who had so far been silent during the conversation, softly chimed in, “We’ve all been through hell the past seven years, even you guys.” She looked up, meeting Blaise’s eyes, “And we deserve a break. We deserve a chance to grow into the people we would’ve been.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced at Draco, the only one who hadn't spoken, and found his eyes already focused on her, and she saw guilt flash across his features. <em> Why is he guilty? </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a night,” Zabini began, “I’m dying to know what my room looks like, so see you all in the morning.” A mischievous look appeared in his eyes. “And meet me here at nine tomorrow, I have a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“What surprise?” Hermione speculated. She was not fond of surprises, recalling the day Ron had surprised her with a broom at the Burrow. Even Harry, the most oblivious of all her friends, knew she did not like to fly. <em> I’m glad that </em> that <em> hadn’t worked out</em>, she reflected, <em> we’re better as friends. </em></p><p> </p><p>Blaise started to walk backwards in the direction of his room, “Now then it wouldn’t be a surprise would it, Granger” he called out, excitement evident in his voice. As he closed the door to his room, the group slowly broke apart, heading to their separate rooms. </p><p> </p><p>As Hermione was about to turn around to get some much needed rest, a hand gripped onto her wrist. She looked up to see gray eyes looking into hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I talk to you?” Draco asked hesitantly. She couldn’t get her mouth to work, so Hermione just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the sofa, and she followed, unsure of where this was going. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Draco stuttered, “I’m, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was surprised, but she didn’t let it show as she gazed at the blond wizard, her curiosity peaking at the self-depreciating look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have the courage to say it in front of everyone, but I need <em> you </em> to know that I am. I know I don’t deserve anything, Salazar, I don’t know why I’m not in Azkaban right now, but I know it’s because of you.” Hermione stiffened, unaware of the fact that Draco knew she testified at his trial, along with Harry. They both knew his actions were not of his own volition. </p><p> </p><p>Draco continued, “I didn’t deserve that from you, and I sure don’t deserve your forgiveness. After that day,” he faltered, and Hermione knew exactly what day he was talking about, “the only things I heard in my nightmares were your screams. And I blame myself every day for not doing more that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione placed a hand on his hand, and he looked down at the contact. </p><p> </p><p>“If you did anything that day, you wouldn’t be here right now. If you did anything, we would <em> both </em> be dead, and that would’ve helped no one. You did what you were taught to do, and I don’t blame you for that. You did what you had to do to keep your family safe, and I did what I had to do to keep the people I cared about safe,” she countered.</p><p> </p><p>Fire lit up in Draco’s eyes, and he opened his mouth to fight against the sympathy he did not deserve, but Hermione cut him off. </p><p> </p><p>“Go get some sleep, you don’t want to miss Blaise’s surprise do you?”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, she walked to her room, not waiting for Draco’s reaction. </p><p> </p><p>As she closed the door and leaned against it, she sighed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This will be an interesting year. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was a mixture of awkwardness, hesitance, and gradual acquaintanceship. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise’s surprise was a treasure hunt through the castle that he had gotten McGonagall’s permission for. The group were split into two teams and fought the clock to find the “treasure.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was rather surprised the headmistress agreed to be the referee, but as the group left the common room and entered the Great Hall, the older witch was busy setting up the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables to house the two groups.</p><p> </p><p>The team at the Gryffindor table consisted of Neville, Hannah, Pansy, and Daphne. </p><p> </p><p>Which left Hermione in the company of the three boys at their house’s table. As McGonagall was reading the names in each group, Hermione’s eyes narrowed at Blaise. He had clearly set up the teams himself, which was made painstakingly clear when his mouth tilted up at Hermione’s glare. </p><p> </p><p>“This is not something that I have ever expected to coordinate,” McGonagall announced, “but Mr. Zabini has made a rather convincing case that this will help all of you work together. You have five minutes to discuss with your group, and then we will begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned towards the three Slytherins, accepting her fate. As long as they didn’t call her Mudblood, she supposed they could work together. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she felt herself falling into the memories she had tried to push away. </p><p> </p><p>A bright red light. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix. </p><p> </p><p>A scream. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crucio!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mudblood.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes flung open, and she tried to bring her breathing and heart rate back to normal. She felt the gazes of the three wizards in front of her, and she glanced up to see them looking at her with concern. <em> Never thought I’d see the day three Slytherins would be concerned about </em>me. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Granger?” Theo asked, exchanging a wary look with the other boys. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. They’d find out sooner or later, they would all be living together anyway. “Fine. My mind likes to take me back to places I’d rather forget sometimes. Can’t do much about it, I suppose.” </p><p> </p><p>She subconsciously rubbed her forearm, forever marked by the dark-haired witch, and the trio followed her movements. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise, who was sitting beside her, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an awkward side hug. Hermione stilled. </p><p> </p><p>“My aunt was a bitch. And I regret not killing her when I had the chance,” Draco’s voice broke the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault. Not much any of us could have done,” Hermione responded, sitting up and pushing down her emotions. “Now, are we going to talk about what we actually came here for?”</p><p> </p><p>The three boys sensed her desire to change the topic, but seemed hesitant to leave it. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise was the first to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so there’s five items hidden throughout the castle and McGonagall set up quite a few traps in our path, so what we have to do is…” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Her team won. </p><p> </p><p>After a long three hours of avoiding magical creatures and stumbling through traps, Theo finally found the last item, a worn-down copy of <em> Hogwarts: A History </em>. </p><p> </p><p>They had rushed back to the Great Hall to give McGonagall the five objects, and she declared their team the winner, calling the other group back into the large room.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and the other three girls reached the Slytherin table, where the winners were currently enjoying Blaise’s imitation of Theo running from the pixies McGonagall had sent after them in one of the traps. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had never thought she could ever be laughing with Theo, Draco, and Blaise, but Blaise’s intuition was right. The hunt forced them to work together and trust each other, and Hermione quickly found that loyalty was a trait all Slytherins seemed to possess. If not for Draco’s quick reflexes when they stumbled on a trap, she would be in the Hospital Wing right now. <em> Stupid pixies.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You all seem disgustingly happy.” Daphne noted, pretending to be irritated, “We could’ve won, we found the last item ten seconds after you guys did.” </p><p> </p><p>Neville threw an arm around the two girls next to him, Hannah and Pansy. “Well, what did you guys win anyway? Was there actually a prize, or is friendship the real prize?” He exaggerated the last few words, mocking the cliche they had all heard before. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut it, Longbottom,” Theo snorted, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Light laughter echoed in the Great Hall, and soon, the eight acquaintances, some might even say <em> friends </em>, made their way to their common room, where they proceeded to stay up all night, exchanging stories and smiles, becoming closer than ever before. </p><p> </p><p>And in the headmistress’s office, the eyes of a bespectacled wizard twinkled. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks passed by in a blur. </p><p> </p><p>Every day was filled with random games Blaise had come up with, watching the boys play Quidditch, or sharing her limited experiences with boys with the other girls in the common room. </p><p> </p><p>The boys had attempted to listen in on <em> that </em> conversation, but underestimated Hermione’s charm skills, and all four found themselves listening to a Muggle song Hermione absolutely detested. Based on the groans of the wizards, they shared her view on the song. </p><p> </p><p>When the chaos of the day calmed down in the evenings, Hermione was content curling up next to the fireplace and burying her head in a book. Eventually, Draco joined her. The first time he did, Hermione had looked up to see the blond settle into a chair across from her, holding a book in his hands. He paused, as if seeing if he would be kicked out by the witch, but Hermione had given him a timid smile and returned her attention to the words in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>They spent every night by the fireplace now, and somewhere along the way, they had put down their books and started to talk. Hermione had found herself curious about the gray-eyed wizard that had been the bane of her existence in her earlier school days, and longed to satisfy her curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>Three weeks later, her and Draco were close, and Hermione found herself falling into a comfortable routine with the wizard. She’d wait for him in the common room before breakfast, he’d steal the last piece of bacon from her and then split it in half after she glared at him, they’d both sit in front of the fire, discussing everything from the decline of Muggle literature to the importance of lacewing flies in Polyjuice Potion. On nights when all eight of them would occupy the common room, Draco would sit on the couch with Hermione in front of him, and he would run his fingers through her hair, playing with the thick strands.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of his fingers lightly massaging her head would often lull Hermione into sleep, and she’d wake up in the middle of the night to find everyone passed out on the couches. More frequently than not, her head would be resting on Draco’s thighs, his head thrown back, gently snoring. </p><p> </p><p>The other six began to realize what was happening. Soon, Blaise, Theo, and Neville gave Draco wide smirks whenever they saw him with the Gryffindor. The girls were not much better, and Hermione was on the receiving end of many suggestive looks when she was in the company of the light-haired wizard. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was falling, and she knew it. Her original hesitance due to the fact that she was falling for <em> Draco Malfoy </em> was soon forgotten, because anyone who spent this much time with him could see that he was no longer the selfish bully he was before. He had changed. They all did. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione found that their little group of eight had come to mean more to her than she had expected. They had all come to fit together like a family, and Theo mentioned something similar one night when they were all relaxing in their common room. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, you three,” he pointed to Hermione, Neville, and Hannah, “are honorary Slytherins. I have already decided, so don’t try and refuse. No take backs.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “Why can’t you all be honorary Gryffindors? I’d say it was pretty courageous of you guys to come back for eighth year. No one expected it.” </p><p> </p><p>Neville and Hannah voiced their consent, much rather preferring the lion to the snake, despite their friendship with the five snakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Pansy remarked, rolling her eyes, “you three are much more Slytherin than we'll ever be Gryffindors. Shut up and accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her protests, Hermione had to agree. She could see certain Slytherin qualities in all three of them, and her prejudice towards the house had faded away in the last three weeks. <em> Oh, if only Voldemort could see this, a muggleborn in Slytherin. I can only hope he’s rolling in his grave.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Her mouth turned up at her thoughts, and Draco noticed. He gave her a questioning glance, and she shook her head, giving him a wide smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close.</p><p> </p><p>Their first kiss flashed through Hermione’s mind. It had been a pure accident at first- they were sitting next to each other on the couch and when she pointed at something in the book she was reading, Draco leaned over to look. Hermione had turned her head to see his reaction, and their lips brushed, a result of their close proximity. </p><p> </p><p>After an awkward ten minutes, she gathered her Gryffindor courage, and kissed him again. </p><p> </p><p>He had responded fervently, and now their evening reading sessions included quite a bit of snogging. </p><p> </p><p>As she sat there, curled up next to Draco with her head on his shoulder, she realized that she was healing. </p><p> </p><p>And she couldn’t have been more delighted.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>With five days left till the start of the term, McGonagall was busy making last minute preparations for the incoming students. She was so caught up in her work that she forgot to mention the visitor to the eight students. <em> They’ll figure it out soon enough, </em>she thought as she watched them file out of the hall after dinner and make their way to the common room. </p><p> </p><p>She stood and glanced around the hall. Picking up her wand, she began to set the room up for the start-of-the-term feast.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Pansy and Daphne were on their way to their rooms, when Blaise called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, let’s do something. We only have five days until we’re back to school,” his gaze shifted to Hermione, his voice teasing, “And we all know that after the term starts, we won’t see Granger till the day after the NEWTS.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, while the two Slytherin girls settled back into the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door to the common room opened, and eight pairs of eyes took in the figure standing behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Hermione jumped up and ran to the green-eyed wizard, almost knocking him over. He balanced himself and hugged her back just as enthusiastically, chuckling at her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asked, her face flushed from the excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a month since I saw you, ‘Mione. I wanted to visit, and McGonagall gave me permission,” he straightened out his clothes, “so here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry finally seemed to realize there were seven other people watching, and his eyes made their way around the room. A mischievous look crossed his features. </p><p> </p><p>“So, ‘Mione, you seem much happier than you were when I last saw you,” Harry speculated, “which one of these kids do I have to thank for that?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hermione could open her mouth, he grabbed her wand out of her pocket and cast a quick <em> Silencio </em> on her with his own. Her jaw dropped. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, I know you’re mad,” Harry began, attempting to throw an arm around Hermione’s shoulder, but her glare made him drop it quickly, “but I don’t get to do this often. You’re the closest thing I have to a sister, and I want to do this whole overprotective brother thing at least once.” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes, but conceded. She could never stay mad at Harry for long anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, I may not be your biggest fan,” Blaise’s voice drawled, “But I’d rather not see the Boy Who Lived murdered in my common room.” Harry’s attention was drawn back to the seven lounging on the couches, and he was reminded of his original plan. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Hermione and made his way to where the others were sitting. “So it’s clearly not Neville and Hannah, everyone knows they’re snogging.” The two blushed, and Hannah turned and pressed her face into Neville’s shoulder. The Slytherins all snickered, and Harry turned to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it can’t be Pansy and Daphne, cause as far as I know, you’re not into that,” Harry protested as Hermione smacked him on the arm. “So that leaves you three.”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted his eyes to the Slytherin trio, taking in the features of each one. It seemed they all had the same idea, and all three sported blank faces, revealing nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione took advantage of Harry’s distraction, and stole back her wand and wordlessly removed the <em> Silencio </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says it’s just one of them?” she asked, a small smirk making its way onto her face. </p><p> </p><p>His reaction was everything Hermione expected. </p><p> </p><p>Harry sputtered. “Wh- What do- What do you mean?” he stammered, his eyes widening and his face turning a lovely shade of red. “Neville, what is she talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville and the three other girls ignored him and were laughing, while the three Slytherin boys had eyes just as wide as Harry’s. Blaise and Theo were grinning at Draco, who seemed stunned, but quickly composed himself and let a playful smirk cross his face. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione let her friend suffer for a few more moments, before deciding to take him out of his misery. “That’ll teach you to not mess with me, you prat,” she slapped the back of his head lightly. “You took away my wand <em> and </em> silenced me. Did you think I would let that go easily?” she asked incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>Harry leaned back on the couch, relief flooding his face when he realized his friend was joking.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose not,” he muttered, still a bit put off from the scare Hermione had given him. He knew the Slytherins had changed, but even he could not imagine Hermione and… He shook his head to get rid of <em> that </em> mental image. </p><p> </p><p>“So Potter, take your chances,” Daphne taunted, “Which one do <em> you </em> think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry analyzed each of the three wizards in front of him. Their faces had reverted back to the blank stare they had on before, keen on making it as hard for him as they could.</p><p> </p><p>“Nott.” His answer had the intended response. Theo’s eyes widened while Draco’s jaw tightened. An awkward silence fell as the others didn’t know what to make of Harry’s guess. <em> You might be Slytherins, but I’ve been Hermione’s friend for eight years, </em> Harry thought, a grin taking over his face. <em> I know her better than she thinks I do. </em></p><p> </p><p>The witch in question was exchanging a glance with Draco, as she tried to calm him down. <em> Don’t punch him, Draco, </em>she pleaded with her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst into laughter. “You should’ve seen your faces,” he exclaimed cheerfully, “I’m not as oblivious as you lot think I am.” Confused looks passed through the room. </p><p> </p><p>“The second Hermione said ‘<em>What if it’s not just one of them</em>,’ those two,” Harry nodded at Blaise and Theo, “turned to Draco. It was clear then, but I had to make sure. So I said Nott, hoping you'd reveal something, and you did. Malfoy looked as if he swallowed a toad, and Nott was a second away from shitting his trousers. See.” He pointed at Hermione. “Not oblivious.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy applauded. “Who knew the Boy Who Lived had a brain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” The tension evaporated, and laughter broke in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smacked Harry again and settled down next to Draco, snuggling into his side. Harry noticed, and grumbled. “I may be fine with <em> this</em>,” he waved his hand between the couple, “but I don’t want to see it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care, Potter,” Draco quipped, pulling Hermione closer. </p><p> </p><p>And as the conversation started again, Hermione looked around. Slytherins and Gryffindors, and even a Hufflepuff, all together, not one left out as laughter resounded in the room. </p><p> </p><p>As she watched her closest friend interact with the people she had been living with, she realized that <em> this </em> is what she was missing. </p><p> </p><p>Family. It wasn’t blood, but it didn’t need to be. </p><p> </p><p>And when she looked up at Draco next to her, her eyes meeting his gray ones that softened when he looked down at her, she smiled. </p><p> </p><p>She was not broken. She was not numb. Not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger was finally happy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for reading! I always thought that Hermione would go back to Hogwarts for an eighth year, she would never give up the chance to take her NEWTS. This is my take on it, and I hope you all like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>